Wild Soul
by RANUKE
Summary: Ranma's is sent to another world, where he gets a chance at a new life. As usual chaos seems to follow him. bleach xover
1. Chapter 1

Wild soul

Prologue

Bleach x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.

"BLAW"-Talking

-BLAW--Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid pops, stupid old ghoul, stupid pervert, stupid tomboy, Stupid dreams!!" Ranma growled as he leaned up against a tree in the school's court yard.

Ranma Saotome was considered to be one of the greatest fighters of his generation. He was able to make anything impossible, possible. He fought ghosts, princes, and even a demi-god and was still alive to tell the tale. You'd think that after all Ranma has been through that he would get some gratitude from his fiancИ. Maybe even a little break from all the fighting that went on in his life. Not that he minded all that much, but would it really to much to live a somewhat normal life without being randomly attacked ever second of the say? Maybe it was too much to ask for?..How about a little less chaos and maybe a silent night every other day?┘. Okay maybe that's a little too much to ask for. Ranma sighed and looked up at the dark sky.

Yes, school was long over; actually it just happened to be the last day of school. Ranma had been under the court yards tree for along time, he even watched as day was taken over by night. Ranma was finally alone, and it was surprisingly quiet.

"I wish I could just start a new life?...Somewhere far away," Ranma whispered to himself.

Where was everyone? Shampoo, Mousse, and the old ghoul decided it was a good idea to go home for a little while, even Amazons get home sick. Ranma smirked at the thought. Ukyo had went on Okonomiyaki selling trip around Japan, Ranma wished her luck and secretly prayed that she'll get closer to Konatsu. Ranma smiled at the thought of those two getting married. The Kuno's went on vacation somewhere tropical. Ranma secretly wished that maybe they would stay there or maybe get eaten by sharks┘..hehehe. Ryoga was lost somewhere like usual and hopefully won't be showing up anytime soon. Finally there was the Tendo family and Ranma's parents. They had suddenly left to some hot springs leaving Ranma and Akane alone. Ranma rolled his eyes at the thought. Oh, wait┘ never forget the old pervert. Well actually nobody knows where he really is.

"No trust...Akane...No respect...Akane...No love...Akane," Ranma whispered to himself. Ranma would cry, but real men don't do that.

Ranma was going through a very emotional state. He had just killed for the women he loved and planned to stay with his whole life. The only problem was that he felt as though he was loosing her love. What scared him even more was the fact that he began to rethink if he actually was in love with her. Ranma shook his head as he pushed that thought out of his head.

"Kodachi, Ukyo, Shampoo...Akane," Ranma sighed again as he finally decided his legs were getting tired of standing.

Ranma closed his eyes and thought about the resent dreams he had been experiencing lately. What made them even worst was the fact was that he was dreaming about a beautiful blond woman. If any of his fiancИes found out about it he would be dead. It was odd; he felt feelings for this woman who he saw, even though he had never seen her before. His dreams always started off with seeing a woman ready to jump into a river, a flash of the blond women's face, and then a flash of a monster that made Ranma shiver every time he thought about it and finally the blond women lying dead on top of him. Every time since that dream he saw the women's face he felt pain in his heart. It was the say pain he got when he was forced to hide from his mother, but only stronger.

"Why is my life so messed up!!?" Ranma shouted to himself as he grabbed his head in pain.

Ranma looked down at his watched and noticed it was almost mid-night. If your wonder Ranma had got his watch as gift from his mother...It was unmanly to be late for dinner. He got a strange feeling that he was going to get a beating from a certain un-cute tomboy. Ranma sighed as he picked himself up out of the cool grass surrounding the tree he was sitting at. Within minutes he was in front of the Tendo Dojo.

"I better not go through the front," Ranma said to himself with lopsided smile.

He and Akane were supposed alone today...well they were supposed to be, but Ranma just decided it was best to leave the house to Akane. Ranma grinned at the thought of dodging a major beating from his 'true' fiance. With nobody to there that meant that there was no limit to her beating. Ranma winced at the thought of him being pounded into the ground.

"Geez, I hope Akane went out or something," Ranma thought out loud.

Ranma walked to the back of the Dojo where he could through his window, which he always had opened. When he really thought about it, he would be a lot safer if he kept it close. As he made it to the back he noticed his reflection in the Koi pond. Ranma frowned at what he saw; there was nothing normal or ordinary about him.

What was he saw was a handsome... no... We'll go with drop gorgeous young man (female point of view)┘But that wasn't all. He was sixteen years old and wore his hair in a braided ponytail. I mean how many teenagers his age actually where their hair in a braided ponytail?! He crystal blue eyes, which really odd considering that he was Japanese. He was wearing a red silk Chinese style shirt with gold lining, black kung-fu pants and black slippers. Ranma shook his head in frustration and picked up a rock and threw it at his reflection. He didn't worry about hitting any fish┘.They were pretty good at dodging things. Then again they did have a lot of experience. Ranma chuckled at the thought, but quickly shrugged it off.

Ranma sighed as he got ready to jump up to his bedroom. Before doing anything, he checked to see if Akane was near the window. To his surprise the lights in her room were off. Ranma frowned and bit his lip.

-She doesn't go to bed this early..Maybe she's out looking for me or at a friends house.- Ranma nodded as he pushed any other thoughts out of his head.

"I guess things are finally going right for me," Ranma said with smirk as he gracefully jumped up to his bedroom.

Everything was quiet and Ranma let out a breath in relief. He was now pretty sure that Akane wasn't in. He let out a yawn as his eyes began to get heavier and heavier.

"Everything is starting to get a little boring. ...It's the same thing everyday," Ranma said dully. He lay down on his futon and slowly drifted into a light slumber.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ranma watched from afar as he saw a mini him with a beautiful blond land holding his hand. Every time he watched as the scene played out, he felt his heart get heavier and heavier. He never had control over what his actions were in the dream, it was like one giant movie.

"Don't jump!! Please!" Ranma shouted in horror as a pale women moved closer the raging river.

It was raining and the river was overflowing. The women had short black hair and unhealthy white skin. Ranma ran over to stop her from jumping, but as soon as he reached her everything went black. A flash of a monstrous white mask flashed through his head and disappeared. He woke up to see the same blond women dead in front of him.

"I killed her...It's my entire fault...I killed my mo...," Ranma began to whimper, but was cut off when he felt something hit him in the head.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma woke up tears streaming down his face. He was shivering in fear as he looked around his dark room.

"Ranma my boy... It seems that you're crying," A crackling voice chuckled. Ranma eyes nearly budged out of his head as he did a 360.

"I was not crying...Real men don't cry only weaklings," Ranma growled angrily as he wiped away his tears.

Ranma noticed a troll like figure sitting on his windowsill holing a large bag. Ranma immediately knew who it was and let out a sigh of relief.

"Did little Rammy have a nightmare?" The little pervert asked mockingly. Ranma growled as he clenched his fists.

"Stop talking to me like I'm some little baby!!!" Ranma roared in rage.

Ranma got up and ran towards Happy in attempt to hit him. This ended with Ranma flying into the nearby Koi pond.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ranma, Ranma, you know better than to go easy on me. I'm a lot better than the other opponents you fought," Happy said with grin as he hopped down beside the Koi pond.

"Shut up old perv!! And I wasn't crying before!!!" Ranma shouted as his head popped out of the surface.

"Just because you cry doesn't mean your less of a man...If anything it makes you stronger," Happy said seriously. Ranma just blinked in surprise and nodded, he slowly took in the information.

Ranma emerge from the pond with bright red hair and curvy body. Yes, Ranma still had his curse, but he had finally gotten used to it. Ranma grinned at Happy and let out a sigh. Surprisingly enough Happosai help Ranma out of the pond without feeling her up. Ranma surprisingly was actually very attractive in his female form.

"I have become bored with life in this world," Happosai crackled seriously.

"Soooo┘. You want me to kill you? Cause ya know I won't do it for ya," Ranma said with a frown. Happosai simply shook his head.

"No, no, no I finally fixed the nanban mirror and I'm planning to leave very soon," Happosai said with a sigh and took out a pipe.

"So what does that have to do with me," Ranma snorted as she narrowed his eyes.

"You ungrateful brat!! I was going to give you the honour of being the last person who'll ever see me again in this world," Happosai shouted angrily. Ranma just shrugged in boredom and looked at the sky as though she was waiting for more.

"Oh I'm so honoured!!" Ranma said with not much excitement.

"You are like a son/daughter to me," Happosai continued ignoring Ranma's comment. This caught Ranma's attention as soon raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about you old pervert?" Ranma asked in annoyance. She slowly cupped his hands and got some water from the pond and warmed it up. He poured it onto herself, turning her into a him.

"I give you the honour of being the master of the school of anything goes!!!" Happy shouted as he did a pose. Ranma just blinked in shock, but was soon replaced with a small smile.

"It...s an honour you old per...Happosai," Ranma said with grin. Happosai just nodded and got ready to shed a tear. Ranma waited patiently for about ten minutes and nothing happened. By now Ranma was pretty irritated.

"Yo, old pervert!! Can you hurry up all ready!!?" Ranma shouted angrily.

"Give me some time!! Give me some time!!!" Happy yelled back.

Ranma finally had enough and decided if anything was going to happen anytime soon, he would have to help a little bit. A little pain could help Happosai shed a tear and not to mention release some stress for Ranma.

-On the count of three...one...two...three!!- Ranma thought to himself as he went for the kill.

"What are you doing Ranma!!?" Happosai shouted as he tried to push Ranma off.

"Be grateful you old pervert!! I'm trying to help you here!!" Ranma shouted he began to pull on Happosai cheeks.

"I don't need your help!!" Happosai growled as he began to pull on Ranma's cheeks. Ranma smirked as he saw tears building in the eyes of Happosai.

"See now all you have to is blink," Ranma smirked confidently. Both Happosai cheeks were red and sizzling.

"That's not all I'm going to do!! I'm going to teach you a lesson in respecting your elders!!" Happy said with an evil smirk.

Ranma raised an eyebrow and gave him his infamous smirk that made the calmest and holiest of monk's attack him with blinding rage. Happy's eye began to twitch as he clenched his fists.

"Just this, this'll be the last time you get beaten by your master!!" Happy said evilly.

"You ain't my master and I ain't going to be beat!" Ranma shouted confidently.

After about hour and half of fighting a beaten up Ranma was standing over a half unconscious Happosai with a huge satisfied grin on his face.

"What was that about you beating me," Ranma managed to gasp.

"You think I'm going to leave this world beaten!! I don't think so!!" Happy crackled evilly as he lifted up a bomb.

"What the heck do you think your doing?" Ranma said in a shaky voice as he took a nervous step back.

"Feel the wrath of the Happy onion bomb!!" He laughed as he threw the bomb towards Ranma.

"My eyes!! They burn!! You stupid old perv!!" Ranma shouted fiercely. Happy just stood laughing as he watch Ranma trip over his own feet and stubble around the yard rubbing his eyes.

"Teach you ungrateful brat not to mess with old Happy here!!" He shouted confidently.

Happy's laughter stopped when he noticed that that Ranma had nearly stepped on the nanban mirror. He had nearly forgotten that he had left it on the floor. He began to curse himself for his stupidity.

"Where are you old perv!!? Fight me like a man!" Ranma shouted angrily in a random direction.

"Sorry Ranma, but I really have to get going," Happy said happily as he ran over to pick up the nanban mirror.

"Oh, no you don't you old pervert," Ranma shouted with grin. Before Happy could reach it Ranma picked it up.

"How?" Was all Happy could ask.

"I'm a lot more skilled than I look," Ranma said in a cocky voice.

It was too bad that both of them were too caught up with the chaos going on between them that they didn't notice the tear drop running down Ranma's face. It slowly dripped on to the mirror and when they finally noticed it was too late. In a flash of light Ranma disappeared.

"CURSE YOU RANMA!!! I TAKE BACK EVERY GOOD THING I SAID ABOUT YOU!!!" Happy shouted as he began to have major tantrum...May Kami-Sama protect the civilians of Nerima.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Where am I? - Ranma thought in fear.

"It's a baby boy!" a voice came from no where. Ranma blinked as he tried to look around, but everything was white.

-It's her!!- Ranma thought in shock.

"Oh he has the most beautiful eyes," The women said happily.

It was the blond women again, but this time it wasn't a dream. She had weary face and looked weak and fragile. Ranma couldn't help, but feel warmth fill his heart.

"I will name him Ranma...Yes Ranma Kurosaki," The women said with a grin.

"But honey I thought we were going to name him Ichigo," Came a whining voice.

"I gave birth to him and I'm going to name him!! Isn't that right RANMA," The women said with a evem bigger grin. Ranma simply titled his head.

-Mother...Is she really my mother?..- Ranma blinked, everything felt so right. Nothing had ever felt so right in his life, but it didn't last long. Nothing for him ever did.

Then everything turned black. Flashes of event of began to fill his mind. The birth of his three sisters, his first day at school, and his first friend, everything that never happened in his world filled his mind. Ranma began to feel lost and confused and he felt fear. No he didn't want to see it again...He didn't want to see his mother dead. He couldn't save her, even after all the dreams he had, even with all his skills, he couldn't protect her. A few minutes ago she was alive and well and now images of her dead filled Ranma's mind, causing his to scream.

Ranma woke up straight with sweat pouring down his face. He looked around and let out a sigh as he lay back down on his bed, not futon.

"Nightmares again," Ranma whispered to himself with a sigh.

- I guess I tend to forget where I am a lot more nowadays.- Ranma thought to himself as he wiped the sweat from his face.

It had been fifteen years of living in this new world as Ranma Kurosaki. He looked pretty much the same as he did in his own world. Instead he had short spiky hair and tended to wear a frown a lot more often. In this world he was given the perfect mother in which grew to love even more than his real one, but she was quickly taken away from him. He has three sisters Karin, Yuzu, and Ranko. He also has father, who just happens to be as bad as his old one, but he prefers his new one a lot better. Ranma let out a sigh as he stretched a little.

His quiet morning was broken when a man with black hair with a light beard on his chin kicked Ranma right out of his bed. Ranma was sent flying into one of his walls with huge band. Ranma opened one eye to see the man laughing like a maniac.

-Some things just never change. - Ranma thought with a lopsided grin.

"You left your guard down boy!!" The man shouted with a grin.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT ATTACK YOUR OWN SON RIGHT WHEN HE WAKES UP!!? CRAZY OLD MAN!!" Ranma shouted angrily.

"Excuses my boy!!" The man known as Ranma's new father shouted with a grin. He was about to continue, but was cut off by a blow to the chin sending him flying out the window.

"Shut up will ya," Ranma said with snort as he watched his new father fly upwards.

"You're getting good my son!!" He shouted as he flew away. Tears were running down his face.

"Damn that hurt," Ranma hisssed to himseld as he rubbed his cheek.

He was still wondering just how much power his new father had. It hurt alot more than his old father's punches and he was almost as hard as Ryoga. He shurg it off as he came to the conclusion that he had become a little weaker after the traveling between the two worlds. Ranma just chuckled to himself and got ready to head off to school. Life had really changed for him. He barely missed his old life...barely.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes- This made from pure boredom...Yea I'm just doing this for fun. There's not enough Bleach and Ranma x-overs...So yea. I hope you enjoy it... I probably won't follow the entire storyline... There will be some flashback explaining what happened in Ranma's past and stuff like that. So this basically how Ranma would effect the rest of the cast of Bleach and the storyline and other stuff like that. If you want to give me any advice I'm willing to take it. Flame me and I don't really care. If I deserve it, then I do. If you have any ideas for this story or maybe Wild Fox. (I really need help!!) please tell me. I'm also aware that this story may seem really rushed, since it pretty much is. Well please review and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Wild soul

Chapter one ?  
Bleach x-over

Disclaimer- I don't own anything and wrote this out of my own bored ness.  
WARNING!!! -MIGHT NOT BE THE REAL CHAPTER!  
"BLAW"-Talking

-BLAW--Thoughts

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Last chapter

His quiet morning was broken when a man with black hair with a light beard on his chin. Ranma was sent flying into one of his walls with huge band. Ranma opened one eye to see the man laughing like a maniac.

-Some things just never change. - Ranma thought with a lopsided grin.

"You left your guard down boy!!" The man shouted with a grin.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT ATTACK YOUR OWN SON RIGHT WHEN HE WAKES UP!!? CRAZY OLD MAN!!" Ranma shouted angrily.

"Excuses my boy!!" The man known as Ranma's new father shouted with a grin. He was about to continue, but was cut off by a blow to the chin sending him flying out the window.

"Shut up will ya," Ranma said with snort as he watched his new father fly upwards.

"You're getting good my son!!" He shouted as he flew away. Tears were running down his face.

Ranma just chuckled to himself and got ready to head off to school. Life had really changed for him. He barely missed his old life┘┘barely.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo Yuzu, is breakfast ready yet?" Ranma asked with a huge grin.

"Not just ye, in about ten minutes," Came the voice of Ranma's new cheerful little sister. Ranma smiled slightly and nodded.

She was ten years old and always tried so hard to replace their lost mother. She had short brown hair and was a very soft spoken girl. She was so innocent and Ranma loved as any big brother could. Ranma inwardly grinned, but this thought on Yuzu was broken by an annoyed voice.

"Geez, Ranma why are you such a pig!? All you think about is food!!" Came a voice from his other beloved sister Karin.

"Your just jealous you can't eat as much I do!" Ranma said with a grin. Karin in return snorted in disgust and turned away.

Yuzu and Karin were both fraternal twins and both were complete opposites. She had short black hair and was a total tomboy. Even Ranma admitted that Karin was strongest in the family after their mother died. She never cried ever again after that, but Ranma new she was broken inside. Ranma's grin turned into a soft smile.

"Ewww, stop smiling like that! It's giving me the creeps!" Karin yelled at Ranma with a glare. Ranma glared back at her, but shrugged it off.

"AHA!!! YOU HAVE LEFT YOUR GUARD DOWN!!" Came the voice of his one and only father Isshin Kurosaki. He came flying at Ranma with a jump kick.

"I think you're getting slow old man," Ranma said with a grin. He stopped him with punch, sending his father flying once again.

"I'VE TAUGHT YOU WELL MY SOOONNNN!!" Ranma's father said as he disappeared into the distance.

"Good distance," Karin said as he watched her father fly away. Ranma smirked and gave a little yawn.

"I hope he remembers he has work today," Yuzu said as she finished preparing breakfast.

"Thanks Yuzu-chan!!" Ranma said with a grin. Karin just nodded and began to eat.

"Ranma, some guy called looking for our sister Ranko again," Karin said out of the blue. Ranma was face first into the floor...Somehow he had missed the table. As Karin turned to look down at her brother she knocked her glass of water over. As Ranma got up there were very noticeable changes that had occurred. He was now a she and a very attractive she to be exact. Ranma now had bright red hair, not to mention that she had quite large breasts.

"Again!! Ranma please explain this!! Never once had a girl called for you and yet there are hundreds of guys calling!!" Came the voice of their father.

"Oh there you are dad," Yuzu said happily.

"It's not like that!!!" Ranma yelled turning beet red.

"Oh Masaki, I'm sorry for raising our son this way!!" Isshin yelled as he fell on his knees in front of a giant poster with a beautiful blond woman on it. Ranma's eyes darken slightly as she looked at the poster.

"I'm not gay," Ranma growled angrily.

"Explain why boys are calling for you then!!" Isshin yelled accusingly.

"For RANKO," Ranma corrected as her left eye began to twitch.

"Oh so your leading them into lies!!" Isshin was now crying crocodile tears.

"It's not my fault they're falling for my female side. I don't even talk to anyone in that form," Ranma said with sigh.

"Dad the hot water is ready," Yuzu shouted from nowhere. Isshin just nodded and turned backed to Ranma.

"I believe you this time...But I would prefer if you got married to a woman," Isshin said with serious nodded. Ranma growled as she grabbed the boiling kettle before her father and poured it on herself.

"Yea, yea, I have to go," Ranma said darkly before giving his hold family evil glare.

"Ranma's scary angry," Yuzu said as she blinked.

"He's just weird," Karin said with a deep sigh.

"Am not!!" Ranma yelled back from down the street.

Ranma walked down the street with a dark frown on his face. He was grumbling about killing his father later or something like that...Well if you haven't realised that Ranma's sister Ranko is actually his curse form. It seemed it didn't go away, but waited to come back to haunt him on his fourteenth birthday. What a fun day that was for him and his family. In the end it felt right for Ranma to give his female side an identity. She was like family in a weird sort away and even though Ranma would never admit he had grown quite fond of the curse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranma was now in deep thought. He began to do this more and more often, he thought about his mother. Not the one that had died in this world, but the one in his real world. Not to mention everyone else in his home world. Ranma sighed...It was really hard just to forget, even after all these years. Everyone was probably married and happy without him causing chaos every second of the day...Akane... Ranma's thoughts were broken when someone crashed into him.

"Hmmm...?" Ranma managed to mumble as he broke out of his dazed state.

"You jerk!! You just knocked over Orihime," Came an angry voice from beside Ranma.

"Oh? Is that so tomboy?" Ranma asked sleepily as he turned around.

"My name is Tatsuki and you know it Ranma!!" The girl yelled.

Ranma blinked and gave a lopsided grinned. Tatsuki had always been his best friend. She had short black hair and was an even bigger tomboy than his little sister Karin. She was pretty cute, but Ranma of course would never admit it. Below her was a pretty orange haired girl, with overly sized breast for her age. Ranma didn't know her all that well, but could tell she was a pretty good kid.

"Don't need to get mad," Ranma said lazily as he frowned slightly.

"Aren't you even going to try to help her up!!?" Tatsuki growled as she clenched her fists into a ball.

"Hmmmm..." Ranma murmured lazily as he looked down at the girl known as Orihime.

Ranma offered her a hand, which she seemed to look at in fear. It was too bad that Ranma hadn't noticed that his face at that moment was in a deep frown. Orihime stared in slight fear at Ranma who seemed clueless to how freaky he looked at that moment.

"You okay?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes!! I'm totally fine!! Thank you!! Goodbye!" Orihime shouted before running to the classroom. Both Tatsuki and Ranma sweat dropped heavily.

"Is your friend...Okay?" Ranma asked nervously.

"It's just your ugly mug," Tatsuki snorted with smirk. Ranma just glared and shrugged.

"Ugly...You think so?" Ranma asked dumbly. Tatsuki just face faulted into the floor as Ranma walked away thoughtfully.

"Idiot," Tatsuki mumble as she shook her head.

"Thanks I try," Ranma's voice came from withing the classroom. Tatsuki just groaned and shook her head.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the school bell rang Ranma bursted from his seat and quickly dodge all the students as he ran down the hall. Everyone blinked and shrugged.

"I'm out of here!!" Ranma called as he began left the school grounds.

"Yo!! Ranma where do you think your going in such a rush!!!" Tatsuki shouted from the classroom window with a frown.

"I promised that I would meet someone and I don't want to be late," Ranma shouted as he disappeared around a corner.

"He's such a weirdo sometimes," Tatsuki said with loud sigh.

"Maybe he has a girlfriend," Orihime stated helpfully.

"Ranma...A girlfriend?" Tatsuki's eye began to twitch. "Orihime...I really doubt that,"

Orihime just shrugged as she stared off into the distance. To be particular the corner Ranma had just ran around. She sighed and picked up her stuff and left with Tatsuki.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ranma had just picked up some freshly cut flowers from a random shop and hurried away. It was a girl...a little girl, who lived on a nearby street. The only thing is that she wasn't alive anymore. Ever since Ranma had traveled to this new world he had been seeing a lot most ghosts. Not like the ones he used to see like that giant cat, which was searching for a wife, but souls of real people. People that have died...Correction NORMAL people who have died. It was weird, but it felt right to him.

As Ranma finally reached the street he had notice that the flowers that he had planted at the corner a couple days ago was knocked over. Ranma's eyes flash with anger. Who ever disrespected this place would pay, he made a promise that little girl...Plus the flowers in the vase were really expensive. As he scanned the area carefully he noticed a group of overly sized men. Ranma growled as he noticed it was one of the local gangs.

"Yo!! You over there with the bat!! You knock this vase over!!" Ranma shouted innocently to a group of local gangsters who just happened to be nearby.

"What about it kid!!" one of them laughed. Ranma's left began to twitch as he clenched his fists.

"Well...Do you know why these flowers were planted here?" Ranma asked spooky calm voice.

"Do I look like I care?" The man began to laugh.

"Well you should," Ranma said coolly as a dark look spread across his face.

"What did you say kid!?" The man shouted angrily.

"What are you deaf!!? I said...," Ranma began to yell, but was silence when the man attempted to use that moment to punch him. Ranma just slightly moved his head to the side and growled.

"Has anyone ever told you it was impolite to interrupt someone when talking?" Ranma asked darkly.

"What the hell are you!?" The man shouted in fear. Ranma smirked as he looked straight into his eyes. He saw fear and Ranma new this was the perfect opportunity to scare him senseless.

"I'm death and you just happen to be on my list," Ranma said chuckling darkly.

"Stop fooling around you little puke head!!" The man growled as he regained some more confidence.

"Not the brightest thing to say when your on the top of my list," Ranma said he grabbed the man by the throat.

The man began to struggle under Ranma's tight grip as the rest of his little friends watched in fear. There were now tears building up in the man's eyes. Ranma smirked evilly as he threw the man away like a rag doll.

"No fun at all...I wanted a challenge. To be perfectly honest I love the thrill of the chase... So I'll give you a ten second start...10...9...8..." Ranma started as he attempted to act serious. Inside he wanted to roll over laugh his ass off.

"RUN!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" The man screamed in pure horror.

Within seconds the group of men were gone. Ranma grinned and gave to two thumbs up to something in the corner. Within seconds a young girl appeared from nowhere.

"Thank you Ranma...Your always you kind," The girl whispered with slight blush on her cheeks.

"I promised that I would be your friend and friends do that for other friends," Ranma said nodding thoughtfully.

"Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" The girl asked hopefully.

"When have I ever missed a day?" Ranma said with a smirk. He nodded as he placed a new batch of flowers and left. -  
Next day

"Damn I over slept!!" Ranma cursed himself as he ran towards downtown.

Ranma froze as he heard a blood curdling roar as he slowly turned around a rush of a dark aura hit him.

-What the hell is that!!- Ranma thought in fear. Never had he ever felt something like this.

"RANMA!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" A familiar voice screamed in pure horror.

"NO!!" Ranma shouted as he saw a ghostly little girl run into his arms. There were tears flowing form her cheek.

Suddenly a huge explosion from behind him sent pieces of flying debris at him. Luckily he was able to dodge it, but someone's poor car was hit instead. Ranma winced and felt sorry the owner of the car. By now people were running away screaming and crying. Ranma eyes darken as he saw a dark blur land behind him. As he turned around he saw monster wearing a mask, he shivered. It resembled the same mask he saw in his dreams.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ranma asked the girl as calmly as he could.

"I don't know. It's after me Ranma!!" The girl sniffed as her grip on Ranma's jacket tightened.

"I'll deal with this thing, but I've got to get you out of here!!" Ranma shouted as he took off in a dash pulling the girl right behind him. The monster like creature followed closely behind and was catching up quickly.

"You think you can escape me!!?" The thing laughed evilly as it increased its speed.

"Damn he's pretty fast...Well I guess we'll going to have to increase our speed," Ranma growled as he made a swift move and picked up the little girl, who seemed in shock.

"What a delicious soul!! I can just feel the spirit energy poring out of you!!" The monster laughed in pure glee.

-What the hell is that thing talking about? My ki? - Ranma thought to himself in shock as his eyes widened in shock.

Ranma growled in pain as he began to push himself to his limits. He was silently cursing himself for letting this monster catch up with him. Ranma had no plan on letting this girl become a snack for this freak of nature. So he did what any abnormal person would do, he stopped. This strange choice confused both the little girl and monster.

"Run. I'm going to take this thing out," Ranma whispered to the little girl.

"Ranma you...can't," The girl whispered in horror.

"You'll be surprised, just how ready I am," Ranma said with a confident grin.

The girl nodded and continued to run. Ranma smiled and got ready to fight this masked monster. Ranma grinned as the monster made the wrong move and attempted to attack him.

-One more moment and he's mine. - Ranma thought with a dark smirk.

Just as Ranma was about to jump out of the way something hit him in the head sending him falling into the sidewalk. As he looked up he could see a black blur and the monster slowly dissolving. Ranma blinked again to see a pretty girl around his age hopping away. She had shoulder length black hair and wore a shihakusho. Ranma growled as his eye began to twitch.

"STUPID TOMBOY!!!" Ranma shouted angrily as he picked himself up off the ground. "Don't pretend you can't here me!!! You think you can step on me like that and get away with it!! Yea keep running away!!! Pretend like I'm not here!!! You think I can't see you!!! You weirdo!!!" Ranma continued his rant for a good portion of time.

Ranma was rather pissed off, but was relieved at the same time. He knew that if he were to fight that thing he would have to kill it. No matter how evil the creature was, Ranma wasn't planning on killing anything anytime soon. What really worried Ranma was the fact that he wasn't able to sense her from behind him. Ranma frowned and hopped away before any police showed up at the scene.

As Ranma finally reached his house, it had soon turned to night and Ranma was sitting on the roof of his house. He let out a longing sigh. He was waiting for something┘┘ He just didn't know what. Ranma sighed once again as he tilted his head up towards the moon. He blinked in surprise as he saw black butterfly cast a shadow as it flew by the moonlight.

"How...Odd?" Ranma murmured with small smirk.

"Then again nothing has ever been normal, when it comes to you," A voice from behind Ranma stated coolly.

Ranma jumped a good ten metres in the air landed behind a few metres away. Ranma frowned as he saw a shadowy figure walk closer towards him. Ranma felt the same aura he felt when that monster tried to attack him. He took a step backwards and almost fell off the roof. A dark shadow began to surround both Ranma and this mysterious figure.

"Or should I say us? You should really be more careful Ranma...You're no good to me dead...not that, that fall would kill you," The voice as with a bitter chuckle.

-The second person today, who I haven't sensed!!- Ranma mentally cursed himself.

"Who or what the hell are you!! Ranma asked darkly.

"Why I'm you of course," The voice said with small chuckle.

Ranma stared in horror as no words could escape him. It was him, or someone who look like him at least. He had snow white hair and his mouth was coal black. He was also wearing a white shihakusho, it was complete opposite of the one that girl had. What really freaked Ranma were his eyes. He had yellow irises, but everything else was pitch black. It was as though he was looking into Ranma's very soul. He was grinning like some maniac. He seemed too happy for Ranma's liking.

"You're not me," Ranma stated calmly. The figure merely smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm what you should have been," The figure said with a deranged smile.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked as calmly as possible. The figure's happy persona did a total 180 as he stared directly into Ranma's eyes.

"Don't you remember Ranma...The day we died?" The figure asked sadly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma shouted, yet he knew everything that his other self was going say would be true.

"I know your trying to hide the truth Ranma...but it won't last forever," The second Ranma said with cold laugh.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ranma said matching his other sides laugh to a 'T'.

"You don't remember the day we were betrayed? Do you want me to help you to remember Ranma? Do you?" The second Ranma asked harshly.

"Shut up!! Stop trying to mess with me!!" Ranma growled as he attempted to block off his other sides voice.

"Stop lying to yourself!! A magic accident sent us here!!? Don't make me laugh!! The only reason you have solid body is because of what I did!! You want to lie to yourself go ahead, but not to me!" The second Ranma said angrily.

"Shut up!! It was all an accident!!! If it werent for that stupid mirror I would be with AKANE!!" Ranma shouted with tears running down his face.

"You ever wonder why you see ghosts. Wonder what that monster was? Wonder why you're so different? Why everything bad happens to you? Isn't it nice to have real family Ranma? Isn't it?" He asked icily. Ranma stared in shock, not knowing what to say.

"You may not want to remember, but it doesn't matter because I want revenge and I know deep down you want it too...I should know...I am part of you," He said with an evil smirk.

"I want proof. If everything you say is the truth...I want to see proof right in front of me," Ranma stated darkly. The second Ranma smirk grew even wider, if that was possible.

"Look down. Your chain has been severed and gone for a long," He simply stated.

"Chain?" Ranma looked down and his eyes widened. There was huge pitch black hole in the middle of his chest...Right where his hearts should have been.

"You've been hollowed out for a long time Ranma. Just think how many people in the world that don't have a heart literally...And are still alive. None Ranma, not a single one," The second Ranma said with cold chuckle.

"You think you can mess with my mind like that!! Think again," Ranma shouted angrily, but deep down he felt a dreaded feeling growing within him.

"You seem uncertain Ranma," The second Ranma said with a demented grin. Ranma frowned as he placed a hand over the hole in his chest.

The second Ranma smirked as he titled his head to the side. He took out a sword that was hidden in his robes. He grinned as he took it out and took it out. The second Ranma simply flicked his wrist and within seconds a huge gash appeared on the side of Ranma's cheek. Ranma blinked in shock at the sheer power he felt radiating from the sword. Not to mention the size of it. Ranma knew what was coming next.

"Let me show you what a true zanpakuto looks like," the second Ranma said with a grin.

"A zanpakuto?" Ranma managed to gasp in shock. The second Ranma grinned.

-What the hell is a zanpakuto? - Asked himself as he shrugged it off.

"Since your not willing to realise the truth...I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands." The second Ranma said with cold smirk.

"What the hell are you talking about you psycho!!" Ranma shouted in confusion.

"I taking over your body and I promise you won't be getting it back," The second Ranma said as he got into a ready stance.

"Who the hell are you?" Ranma asked with dark frown.

"You can call me Ran and do have any last words?" The second Ranma said with grin. Ranma shrugged and let out a sigh.

"Don't I get sword?" Ranma asked with a lopsided grin as he sucked in his pride. The only chance he had of winning was if he had a weapon of some sort.

"I thought youd never ask. Maybe now it'll be slightly more fun," Ran said as he tossed Ranma a normal Kanata, which obtained from the floor. Ranma merely raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"What's the deal?" Ranma asked with a confident smirk.

"I win I get your body...You win you get this zanpakuto and you get to keep your body," Ran said with an equally confident smirk.

"A catch," Ranma asked with caution. Ran's smirk got wilder.

"You know dreams can only hide so much┘.After this fight you'll remember...whether your dying or alive and breathing you're going to remember everything," Ran said happily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ranma said with snort.

"Don't you remember what I said moment ago?" Ran asked with a happy smile. Ranma felt a sharp pass through his right arm and next thing he knew was he was pinned up again a black wall with a huge sword impaled in his arm.

"You can lie to yourself all you want...But don't test me," Ranma looked up at Ran to see his face with tiny dots of blood. He still maintained his happy smile.

"Don't take me so easy. You of all people should know what I'm capable of," Ranma said with a smirk as his aura flared sending Ran skipping a few feet away. Ran simply smiled and slowly cracked his neck and got down in a stance.

"I expect nothing more," Ran said lightly. Ranma shuddered slightly, but shook it off quickly.

"You smile way too much," Ranma snorted rudely.

"I suppose, but that won't really matter when your gone will it?" Ran asked maintaining his everlasting smile.

Ranma smirked.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes- Okay this chapter was pure randomness... I just had to post it!! I mean I was like half asleep. Then I had the bright idea to eat some junk food and got high odd some sugar...I probably replace this chapter with another one...Unless you find it interesting... Well yea this was extremely rushed I just wanted to see what you think of it. Well review and if you find it weird I'll put up a different chapter...Also id you have any ideas for any of my stories please tell me!!! I'm totally brain dead. Please review and thanks.


End file.
